Deja de culparte
by RCurrent
Summary: Extrañaba a su hermano desaparecido más que a nadie, igual que sus hermanas, aquellas pesadillas alimentaban su culpa que la consumía poco a poco, pero ella siempre podía y podrá contar con aquella persona que ha amado para darle fuerza, darle esperanza a toda su familia, y especialmente a ella


**_Deja de culparte._**

 _By: **RCurrent**_

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, sean bienvenidos a un one-shot más de mi parte, hace tiempo que no hago uno de estos, pero me sentí con ganas de hacerlo, una forma de exprimir un poco más mi creatividad de la misma forma que otros en el fandom lo hacen (algunos mejor que otros, me atrevo a decir, sin ofender a nadie), sumado a ello, este es también una pequeña dedicatoria a MontanaHatsune92, pues aquí estará Alexander (con tu permiso) junto a Leni, pues...este ship es uno de los que más me agradan, no al punto de fanatismo, claro..._

 _Sin más que decir, ojalá lo disfruten, sumado a que pondré una moraleja. Ahí vamos._

 ** _DISCLAMER:_** _Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y el OC de Alexander es de MontanaHatsune92, derechos reservados, lo único mío es la historia, y su único objetivo, es el de entretener._

* * *

 _Lincoln Marie Loud._

 _11 años_

 _Desaparecido_ _hace 2 semanas._

 _Si lo haz visto, por favor llame a la residencia Loud, Avenida Franklin lo mas pronto posible, por favor, no dude en llamar._

 _FIRMA:_ _Los Loud_

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la casa Loud aquellos días, lo que más predominaba era la tristesa, hace 2 semanas atrás, los Louds iban a la escuela como todos los días, Lincon y sus hermanas asistieron a sus respectivos salones como siempre, igual que el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

Sin embargo, al terminar aquel día de clases, todos regresaron a Vanzilla donde Lori los estaba esperando junto con Lily para regresar a casa.

Esa fue la última vez que vieron a su único hermano.

Esperaron y esperaron, pero el chico de cabello blanco como la nieve jamás apareció, preguntaron a sus amigos si lo habían visto, pero ellos también comentaron que no volvieron a verlo después del último recreo del día, Clyde no lo vio en su pupitre, había dejado todas sus cosas, el inspector fue el que les entregó las cosas de Lincoln a sus hermanas, había dejando incluso su teléfono.

Buscaron alrededor de la escuela, ni rastro de el, siguieron por los alrededores, preguntaron a diversas personas si lo habían visto, ninguna podía estar más preocupada, sus padres no fueron absolutamente una excepción.

A media semana, Alexander, el emperador del este había regresado luego de un mes de cosas de emperador en su natal ciudad, Sarajevo, no era un secreto que el también sentía algo de afecto por las hermanas de su novia, Leni, Lincoln tampoco era una excepción, incluso a Lori, con la cual no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero de vez en cuando si se llevaban. Aún así se sintió muy preocupado por aquellos quienes hicieron de el, un miembro más en su familia, particularmente Leni.

 _Flashback:_

 _TOC TOC TOC_

 _Allí estaba el emperador frente a la puerta de la casa Loud, pero el joven notó el silencio de aquel lugar, su tiempo de convivencia con su novia y los hermanos de esta ya le tenían en cuenta que ese silencio no era para nada usual ahí, pensaba que algo había pasado._

 _Fue recibido por Lori, esperaba algún insulto indirecto por la parte de la rubia, aunque no recibió nada al principio, solo saludó al chico de ojos escarlata._

 _-Hola, Alexander.-Dijo desanimada.-Es...realmente una alegría verte, ven pasa._

 _-Ehhh...¿y donde está mi "Insulto" que sueles darme, cara de lagarto.-Respondió Alexander._

 _-Ahora no...por favor.-Fue lo que le pidió la rubia mientras el joven entraba.-Solo entra, ¿si? por favor, yo no...quiero problemas con nadie ahora._

 _Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los Loud le explicaran su situación a Alexander, el cual no dudó en llamar a la guardia imperial para comenzar a encontrarlo, después de todo, un chico con pelo blanco, de 11 años y camisa naranja no sería difícil._

 _Pasaron las semanas, y Lincoln no aparecía, las chicas estaban angustiadas, no querían siquiera empezar a pensar lo peor, sus padres hacían lo posible para calmarlas, particularmente a las menores, Lisa, aún con sus rastreadores, había perdido su rastro, como si se esfumara, Lily buscaba a su hermano por toda la casa, para terminar llorando al no poder encontrarlo, las gemelas se quedaban sentadas en un lugar o en otro, a veces juntas, inmóviles, sin hacer nada, abrazándose, y únicamente hablaban preguntando si había alguna pista, y Lucy parecía haber perdido el habla, de vez en cuando la veían salir de la habitación de su hermano._

 _Las mayores no estaban mejor, Luan también había dejado lo suyo, ella se quedaba sentada frente a la puerta desde las escaleras, esperando ver a Lincoln cruzar la puerta y correr a abrazarlo, sin el, no tenía sentido seguir con la comedia, según ella, su ayudante que siempre la apoyó y quien le dio su inspiración cuando era solo un bebé de cabeza blanca, Luna ya no tocaba, y pasaba el tiempo viendo su álbum de fotos familiar, su angustia de donde sabe quien estuviera su hermano la tenía de esa forma, ella y Leni solo se quedaban en la habitación de la primera, esperando que su hermano, donde quiera que esté, pueda estar a salvo, y Lori estaba igualmente preocupada, sumado a una mayor responsabilidad al intentar ayudar a calmar al resto de las chicas, para la mayor, Alexander, aunque no tuvieran la mejor relación, llegó en el momento adecuado._

Pero lo peor fue cuando las chicas comenzaron a sufrir constantemente de pesadillas, como si una maldición o castigo hubiera caído sobre ellas, cada vez que alguna cerraba los ojos, escenas de su hermano Lincoln de bebé, y en algunos casos, de Lily, que después lo mostraban totalmente lleno de sangre, moretones, cortes incluso, o escuchando su voz en la oscuridad, gritando de forma desgarradora, o diciéndole cosas que a cada una les hacía recordar sus peores momentos que el albino pasó gracias a ellas, sufriendo carcomanía por un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, por fortuna, Lily era la única que no tenía aquellas pesadillas, no así, sus padres si junto a las demás, algunas de ellas despertaban gritando, sudando o particularmente en las menores, incluso llorando.

* * *

 _-¿Por que?_

 _-Li...Linky?-Preguntaba.-Linky ¿donde estás?_

 _-¿Por que me abandonaste?-La figura de su hermano, dándole la espalda, inmóvil, en medio de la oscuridad, apareció.-¿por que no me defendiste?_

 _-No..._

 _-¿por que me abandonaste, Leni?-Volvió a preguntar, volteando muy lentamente.-En el protocolo me lastimaron, ¿por que no viste que me lastimabas? ¿acaso jamás les importé? ¿te importé acaso?_

 _-No, Linky.-Dijo con los ojos humedecidos y la voz cortada al ver a su hermanito, esta vez volvió a su cuerpo de 6 años, lleno de sangre, golpes, y con lágrimas.-No quise hacerlo...y-yo, no se que pasó...n-no se..._

 _-¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?!-Gritó en llanto aquel pequeñito, mientras manos salidas de la oscuridad intentando llevárselo.-¡¿POR QUE ME LASTIMAS?! ¿¡QUE TE HECHO YO!? **¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEE?! ¡LENI! ¡LENI ¡LEEEEEEEEEEEENIIIIIIIIII!**_

 _ **-**_ _¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

 _¡LENI!_

* * *

-¡Leni!

-NO! NO! NO!

-¡LENI!

- **¡NO!**

-¡Leni, Despierta!-Decía esta vez una voz masculina más grave, la rubia abrió los ojos y poco después, levantó la vista, viendo a Alexander, su novio.-Leni, mi amor.-Decía intentando calmarla por su respiración agitada, sudor y lágrimas que emanaba de ella, acariciando su cabello rubio.-Esta bien...esta bien, solo...fue una pesadilla, nada más.

Aún seguía llorando, pues no era la primera vez, ni menos la única de la familia que sufría de aquellas terribles pesadillas, rompió en otro llanto y se arrojó a su amado, el la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, dándole su calor mientras ella enterraba su rostro contra su pecho.

-Alex, es Linky, está en problemas, me necesita, nos necesita.-Exclamó.

-Tranquila, tranquila, todo esta bien.-dijo sin dejar de consolarla.-Leni...

Suspiró.

-Entiendo por lo que están pasando, perder a alguien en tu familia que significa mucho para ti, se que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es verdad, tu sabes perfectamente que yo también perdí a mis seres queridos en la guerra de los balcanes, sé lo que significa aquel dolor que las personas que más amas desaparezcan de tu vida.-Respondió Alexander.-pero...-Agregó poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su novia para que lo viera, Leni seguía derramando lágrimas a cantaros, aún sollozaba.-Lincoln aún está vivo, lo sé, como tu, lo sabes también.

-¿Como?-Preguntó con la voz quebrada, sus labios temblaban.

-Lo sabes aquí.-Respondió llevando su dedo índice al corazón de Leni.-Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, igual que los padres, tienen ese instinto.

-Pero...

-Por favor, mi querida palomita.-Pidió el emperador.-no pierdas la esperanza, si sientes que Lincoln está allá, es porque sabes que está vivo, todas ustedes, Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn.

Ella siguió llorando, Alexander tenía un buen punto al decirle que era una buena hermana mayor, en si, ella jamás tuvo ni el más mínimo problema o discusión con su hermano en primer lugar, pero aún se sentía responsable y además culpable de no poder tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para intentar ponerse en su lugar después de todas las cosas que Lincoln fue capaz de hacer por ella.

No podía sentirse más inútil en ese momento.

-Nunca hice nada por el.-susurró.

Alexander volvió a ver su mirada a ella, los ojos de la rubia volvían a humedecerse.

-El estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesité, cuando no tenía a nadie, Linky estuvo conmigo, ¿Cuando no hizo algo por mi? ¿Cuando NO hizo algo por nuestra familia? ¡Tiene solo 11, pareciera que fue solo ayer que era un bebé! y yo...¡solo lo abandoné! Lo traicioné...lo dejé por culpa de mi estupidéz...porque soy una tonta.

-Leni, no.-Respondió su novio.-Tu no eres...

-Detente, Alex.-Respondió con algo de molestia en su voz, apartando un poco a su novio.-¡No me digas que no soy tonta!-comenzó a hablar entre jadeos.-No me digas...que no soy una inútil, ¡No me trates como si no cometiera una estupidez jamás en mi vida PORQUE SABES QUE NO ES ASÍ, MALDICIÓN!

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Leni lo apartó, se levantó de golpe y golpeó con fuerza la pared con ambos puños y luego se dejó caer de rodillas, ahora esperaría que Alex volviera a intentar consolarla diciéndole las mismas patéticas excusas de "no eres tonta" "no hiciste nada malo" "no lo sabías" era humana, no estaba absuélta de cometer errores, santo cielo.

-Leni.-Respondió acercándose y poniendo su mano en su hombro.-Esto no fue culpa tuya.

Absolutamente predecible.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, Alex.-Dijo entre sollozos.-Decirme que soy algo que en realidad no soy para querer sentirme mejor, te lo agradezco...en verdad, pero los 2 sabemos muy bien lo que soy, una buena para nada.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Leni!-Dijo Alex sin levantar la voz.-Te lo digo, no eres una inútil

-¡¿No?! ¿¡Pues entonces por que no hice nada para evitar que mi hermano sufriera por el protocolo!? ¿¡Por que no puedo pensar en ser la voz de la razón como la hermana mayor que se supone que soy!? ¿POR QUE NO SUPE SI MI HERMANITO TUVIERA ALGO QUE TAL VEZ LO OBLIGÓ A ESCAPAR? ¡DEJA DE CONVENCERME DE ALGO QUE NO LO SOY, ALEX! ¿¡Que parte no entiendes de que no fui capaz de ser una buena hermana mayor para Linky!?

-Cállate, y escucha!-Exclamó el Bosnio con el más profundo dolor de su alma al tenerle que decirle tales palabras, pero solo así, le oiría. Lo dijo tomándola de los brazos y obligándola a que volteara a verlo.-La gente comete errores, yo también las cometí al matar gente inocente durante la guerra, puede que sea un dios encarnado, pero no estoy absuelto de cometer errores, y tu tampoco; Leni, entiendo que estés sufriendo, pero no dejes que el dolor nuble tu juicio, Lincoln aún esta vivo, si no, responde, ¿sientes que Lincoln podría estar vivo?

Lentamente abrió sus tembloroso labios, pero no pudo liberar ni una palabra, ni una sílaba, estaba desbordada por la pena tras aquella pesadilla de las que ya había estado teniendo hace varios días.

Pero sin importar aquello, su corazón tenía la respuesta clara.

Leni asintió.

-S...Si.

-Entonces no dejes caer la toalla.-Dijo ayudándola a levantarse.-Si tu corazón dice que Lincoln está vivo, es porque es cierto, el vive, estoy seguro de que sea cual sea la causa de su desaparición, el no las abandonaría a propósito.

Lentamente, la rubia levantó la mirada, y al ver a Alexander, parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír ligeramente, pero aunque fuera pequeña, verla con esa curva, no tenía precio para el chico de pelo plateado.

-Tienes razón, Alex.-Respondió un poco mejor, pero aún con la voz algo cortada.-Donde quiera que esté...lo vamos a encontrar; _Linky_.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.- _Todas estamos preocupadas por ti, nos haces mucha falta, pero tranquilo, si estás en problemas, te prometo que iremos lo más pronto posible, te encontraremos, no te preocupes..._

El Bosnio la invitó a ir a dormir con ella, para que se sintiera más tranquila, eran las 5 de la mañana, estaba a un par de horas del amanecer, aún así, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba un sueño reparador.

Debía dejar de culparse.

Debían todas, dejar de culparse.

* * *

 **** _Deja de culparte._

 ** _By: RCurrent_**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, he pensado en regresar a los one-shots, ya saben, para exprimir más mi cerebro y poder tener la mente "reorganizada" para poder continuar con las demás historias que tengo en mi sección, Blanco y Negro lo terminaré en 4 capítulos más, capítulos Plus, luego me centraré con Loud Nights y Final Fantasy Loud, las cuales son Crossovers con Batman y Final Fantasy con The Loud House, respectivamente._

 _Este One-shot fue también una pequeña dedicatoria al autor mencionado de Alexander, sumado a que me siento con ganas de hacer más one-shots si se me es posible para dejar volar un poco más mi imaginación, y tal vez, no tardarme mucho en actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero como he dicho varias veces, me abstendré de hacer historias de Loudcest un poco, pues ya hice 2, pero no haré ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA de terror, pues estoy cansado de ver tanto de eso, así como AUs de NSL, eso ya pasó, pero...perdónenme, pero parece que no aprenden aún._

 _PERO BUENO, solo espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, cualquier crítica buena o mala, siempre que sea constructiva y fuera de insultos, será bienvenida, si es solo insultos o amenazas, será ignorada._

 _Nos leeremos luego._


End file.
